The present invention relates generally to hinges for vehicles and, more particularly, to a dual-pivot hinge assembly for a vehicle.
It is known to provide vehicles such as a sport utility vehicle with a closure such as an endgate attached to a longitudinal end of the vehicle. The endgate is typically hinged to vehicle structure such as a vehicle body of the vehicle with at least one hinge to allow pivotal movement of the endgate. The endgate typically includes a latching mechanism to secure the endgate to the vehicle body when closed.
The endgate can rotate up and down about a horizontal axis, referred to as a xe2x80x9cdrop modexe2x80x9d. During the drop mode, a torque rod counter-balances the weight of the endgate to reduce the amount of effort that the user must use to lower or raise the endgate. Typically, there is a link rod assembly that attaches to the vehicle body and interfaces with the torque rod. During vehicle assembly, the assembly plant connects the torque rod to the link rod assembly and then temporarily attaches it to the vehicle body before the endgate is loaded to the vehicle. This may result in a no-build condition because the link rod assembly and torque rod may obstruct the loading of the endgate to the vehicle body.
Therefore, it is desirable to eliminate the link rod assembly for an endgate of a vehicle. It is also desirable to reduce parts for an endgate of a vehicle such as a sport utility vehicle. It is further desirable to simplify the assembly process for an endgate on a vehicle such as a sport utility vehicle. Thus, there is a need in the art to provide a dual-pivot hinge assembly for a vehicle that meets these desires.
It is, therefore, one object of the present invention to provide a new dual-pivot hinge assembly for a vehicle.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a dual-pivot hinge assembly for a vehicle that eliminates a link rod assembly and simplifies assembly of the endgate to the vehicle.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a dual-pivot hinge assembly for a vehicle that incorporates a roller for a torque rod.
To achieve the foregoing objects, the present invention is a dual-pivot hinge assembly for an endgate of a vehicle. The dual-pivot hinge assembly includes a body bracket for connection to a vehicle body of the vehicle. The dual-pivot hinge assembly also includes a universal bracket pivotally connected to the body bracket and for operative connection to the endgate and having a dual pivot to allow the endgate to pivot to a first open position and a second open position and to a closed position relative to the vehicle body. The dual-pivot hinge assembly includes a roller rotatably connected to the universal bracket to interface with a torque rod having a first portion for connection to the endgate and a second portion extending from the first portion and cooperating with the roller to counterbalance a weight of the endgate.
One advantage of the present invention is that a new dual-pivot hinge assembly is provided for a vehicle. Another advantage of the present invention is that the dual-pivot hinge assembly incorporates a roller feature to eliminate a link rod assembly for the torque rod. Yet another advantage of the present invention is that the dual-pivot hinge assembly incorporates a roller feature to reduce parts. Still another advantage of the present invention is that the dual-pivot hinge assembly incorporates a roller feature to simplify the assembly process by eliminating an attachment of a link rod assembly. A further advantage of the present invention is that the dual-pivot hinge assembly incorporates a roller feature and saves the cost of purchasing and installing a link rod assembly. Yet a further advantage of the present invention is that the dual-pivot hinge assembly incorporates a roller feature attached to a universal bracket, which rotates about a vertical hinge axis so it does not inhibit a swing mode of the endgate.